WWE Halloween
by MusicIsLife2
Summary: Well, it's the Simpsons Halloween Specials WWE style!
1. Bad Dream House

_**Me: I did this on one of my other accounts, but I just shortened it to the Treehouse of Horror episodes. But, it's WWE doing the Simpsons...Halloween version! Enjoy :D. I only own the OC's :)**_

_**.x.**_

On a stage, Hannah pops out from behind a curtain.

"Hello everyone," She started. "You know, Halloween is a very strange holiday. Personally, I don't understand it. Mm mm...Kids worshipping ghosts, pretending to be devils. Oooh, things on TV that are completely inappropriate for younger viewers. Things like the following chapters in this fanfiction. Nothing seems to bother my kids. But this fanfiction, which I totally wash my hands of, is really scary. So if you are sensitive, maybe you should leave this fanfiction and not read it. Thanks for your attention," She said.

_**The Brooks' Treehouse**_

In the Brooks' treehouse, was Haylie, where her blonde hair can be seen in the window. Down below, a sheeted ghost approaches. It's Punk, carrying a bag of treats.

"Ooh, what a haul this year," He said. "I love Halloween," He added. Punk spots the light on in the treehouse and investigates.

Inside the treehouse, Haylie holds a flashlight to her face and concludes telling her scary story to Miz and Maryse. Miz is hardly impressed and says it wasn't scary. After a brief 'it's not!', 'it's too!' argument, Haylie hands Miz the flashlight and tells him to give it his best shot.

"Here's a story that's reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally scarifying," Miz said.

"Oh, brother," Haylie commented.

_**Bad Dream House**_

The mover finishes moving the Brooks' stuff into their new mansion; Miz and Haylie set to unpacking. Punk tips the moving man a dollar.

"I'm glad there's a curse on this place," The moving man grumbled on his way out.

Hannah wonders why they are able to buy the house for so little. "Prime location, eighteen bedrooms, moat..." Hannah said, admiring the family's new mansion.

Meanwhile, Miz unpacks. He removes a book and sets it down, which mysteriously floats into the air and goes back into the box. Miz removes the same book and sets it down, and the same process goes on a few more times. Another book propels itself across the room, hitting Haylie. Haylie accuses Miz of throwing the book.

"Geettt ooouuuttt," The house said.

"What on earth was that?" Hannah asked.

"Probably just the house settling," Homer commented.

Hannah carries pots and pans into the kitchen, which is dripping with blood.

"Mm...This kitchen certainly could use a woman's touch," Hannah said. She discovers a swirling hole in the wall and calls Punk in.

"It looks like a vortex. A gateway into another dimension," Haylie commented.

"Oooh, a vortex," Punk said. He takes an orange and tosses it in. "Catch!" Punk said. The orange disappears with a pop. "Heeeeey! Pretty slick!" Punk said. Then, a crumpled-up piece of paper comes back.

Haylie grabs the crumpled-up piece of paper, un-crumples it and said, " 'Quit throwing your garbage into our dimension',"

A cry for help hs heard from the living room, where the family discover Miz and Maryse suspended into midair, assorted objects flying about. Punk pulls Miz down. "Okay, boy. Let's see you talk your way out of this one!" Punk said. Haylie then shivers with fear.

"I can feel an evil presence in this house," Haylie said.

"Evil?" Hannah asked.

"Quiet Haylie. You're scaring your mother," Punk said.

Hanahh tells the kids to get their coats; they're leaving right now. The kids' coats magically float into their arms. "It's only natural there be some things wrong with an old house like this. It's a fixer-upper!" Punk said.

"We get a bunch of priests in here..." As Punk was defending his position, he floats into the air. Then he falls twenty feet to the floor. Hannah reluctantly agrees to sleep on the idea.

_That evening..._

"They are all against you, Miz..." The house said. "You must kill them all..." He added. "They all must die..."

"Are you my conscience?" Miz asked.

"I..." The house paused before continuing, "Yes, I am,"

Meanwhile, the house tells Haylie, "Haylie...the butcher knife, Haylie...". Haylie takes a butcher knife out of her drawer. She tests its sharpness and grins evilly.

In his bedroom, Punk wields an axe. "They are all against me...They all must die," Punk said.

In her crib, Maryse sits up, and her head spins around.

In the kitchen, Hannah reaches for a serrated bread knife...

Punk wanders into the kitchen, followed by Miz holding a cleaver, Haylie holding a butcher knife and Brie holding a paring knife. Maryse holds the knife between her teeth. The four march in a circle, laughing maniacally. In the kitchen, Hannah lowers the knife...

To spread mayonnaise on a sandwich. She emerges into the living room and asks, "What's going on out here!"

Everyone apologizes to each other, with Maryse sucking on her pacifier apologetically.

"This family had it's differences, and we've squabbled, but we never had knife fights before," Hannah said.

Haylie opens the door to the cellar and discovers...

"It's an ancient Indian burial ground..." Haylie said.

"Man, this place has got everything!" Miz said.

Punk angrily dials the phone.

"Mr. Trudel? Punk Brooks here. When you sold me this house, you forgot to mention one little thing: YOU DIDN'T TELL ME IT WAS BUILT ON AN INDIAN BURIAL GROUND! ... "NO YOU DIDN'T! ... Well, that's not _my _recollection ... Yeah? Well, all right, goodbye!" Punk angrily hangs up, then he said to the family, "He said he mentioned it five or six times,"

Hannah is about to leave, when the house said, "You will diiiiiieeee. You will die slowwwwwwwwly. Your stomach will swellllllll, your intenstines will wriiiiithe and boooooooil. Your eeeeeeyes will buuuurst. And some horrible stuuuuuuf, possible your braiiiiiin, will start coming out through your noooooose,"

Hannah finally blows up and gives the house a good tongue-lashing. She then catches herself. "My hands are shaking!" She said. Punk consoles her, and said, "Better than your eyes bursting. Ugh,"

"Do it again!" Miz said.

"What?" The house asked.

"Make the walls bleed," Miz said.

"No!" The house said.

"Hey, man, we own you. Let's see some blood!" Miz said.

"I don't have to entertain you," The house commented.

"Come on, man, do it. Do the blood thing. Come on, do it. Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it!" Miz demanded.

Meanwhile, Haylie takes a more sensitive approach. The house whines, "Leave me alone..." Hannah steps in. "Don't talk to her like that," The house rejoinds, .Hey, listen, lady!" Hannah tells the house that they will have to learn to live together. The house asks to think about it, and the family steps outside.

"Hm..Life with the Brooks? What choice do I have?" The house asked before self-destructing.

While watching the house self-destruct, Miz commented, "Bitchin,"

"It chose to destroy itself rather than live with us. One can't help but feel a little rejected," Haylie said.

The family trudge down the street.


	2. Hungry Are the Damned

Haylie is unimpressed, so Miz decides to show her...

"This severed finger!" Miz exclaimed as he opened a matchbook, revealing a severed finger.

Maryse removes her pacifier and sucks on the finger. Miz quickly discards the matchbox. .Eww! Baby spit!" He said.

Haylie laughed a little bit.

"That was just a warm-up for this mock-a-bree tale which I call..."

_**Hungry Are the Damned**_

The Brooks are having a barbecue on the back patio. Punk turns on the bug zapper, then empties an entire can of lighter fluid into the grill. "That should just about do it," Punk said as he tosses a match into the grill.

_**FOOM!**_

A mushroom cloud forms over the Brooks house.

Haylie is the first to spot a flying saucer hovering over the backyard. All investigate, which Punk is eating a hamburger. A shaft of orange light descends and lifts one by one members of the family into the saucer.

A drooling, green, octopus-like alien introduces himself.

"Greetings. I am Dolph. Do not be frightened. We mean you no harm," Dolph said.

"You, you speak English," Hannah commented.

"I am actually speaking Rigelian. By an astonishing coincidence, both of your languages are exactly the same," Dolph said.

Dolph explains, "Jack and I are taking you to Rigel IV, a world of infinite delights to tantalize your senses and challenge your intellectual limitations,"

"Look, I know that to you, we Brooks are a lower order of life. We face that prejudice every day of our lives..." Haylie said, pleading for mercy from the aliens.

But her plea is interrupted by a buffet cart. "Take all you want, but eat all you take," For Haylie, fried shrimp. For Miz, Sloppy Joe's. For Punk, pork chops. And for Hannah...

"Radish Rosettes! These are hard to make. They're a very advanced race." Hannah said happily.

Dolph, drooling, invites them to 'grow large with food'. Haylie suspects something isn't quite right, and Punk agrees. He orders applesauce.

"Your wife is quite a...dish," Dolph said, drooling.

"Oooh, thanks," Punk said.

The family are shown to the entertainment center.

""On this cable system, we receive over one million channels from the furthest reaches of the galaxy," Dolph said.

"Do you get HBO?" Miz asked.

"No, that would cost extra," Dolph replied.

Next, Dolph shows the family video pong. The family scoff.

"Anyone from a species that has mastered intergalatic travel raise your hand," Dolph said as he raised his tentacle.

Jack raises his tentacle.

Miz raises his hand.

Punk slaps Miz's hand.

"All right then," Dolph said.

"I'm sorry. Your game is very nice," Hannah commented.

Dinner is announced. Haylie asks why the aliens never eat, and they explain that they are saving their appetite for a great feast that awaits them on Rigel IV. Hannah asks if they're invited. Dolph answers, "You'll be at the feast. I have a feeling you'll be the Guests of Honour..." The aliens chuckle. Punk asks for more details, but Jack explains, "When we arrive, there will be plenty of time to chew the fat..." Haylie doesn't touch her food.

While the aliens weigh Miz and Punk, Haylie explores. She discovers the cook reaching for a spice rack. "This will give the humans the perfect flavor..." He licks his lips and carries off the pit. Haylie looks at the cookbook: 'How to Cook Humans'.

She rushes back to the dining room and shows the family her discovery.

"Nobody, but NOBODY eats the Brooks!" Punk yelled. Punk's face is smeared with barbeque sauce. Jack takes the book and blows off the dust. The real title is 'How to Cook for Humans'. Haylie bows off most dust: 'How to Cook Forty Humans'. Jack blows off yet more dust. The full title reads: How to Cook for Forty Humans'. The aliens are shocked and hurt that the Brooks thought they were going to eat them.

The flying saucer returns the Brooks to their backyard.

"We offered you paradise. You would have experienced emotions a hundred times greater that what you call love. And a thousand times greater than what you call fun. You would have treated like Gods and lived forever in beauty. But, now, because of your distrustful nature, that can never be," Dolph said.

"Mmmm. For a superior race, they really rub it in," Hannah said.

Haylie poetically observes, "There were monsters on that ship, and truly we were them,"

"Haylie, see what we mean when we say you're too smart for your own good?" Hannah asked.

Miz chimes in, "Way to go, Hay,"

Punk adds, "Yeah, thanks, Haylie,"


	3. The Raven

In the treehouse, Haylie reads a book. Miz chokes himself, trying to get her attention. Haylie is reading '_a classic tale of terror by Edgar Allan Poe.' _Miz suspiciously observes that she's reading a school book.

"Don't worry, you won't learn anything," Haylie said. "It's called..."

_**The Raven**_

As Haylie reads, the scene changes to a scary mansion.

"Once upon a midnight dreary..." Haylie started, before a narrator took over.

"...while I pondered, weak and weary. Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore-" The narrator said.

Punk sits, asleep, with a book titled, '_Forgotten Lore. Vol. II' _on his lap. When the tapping occurs in the next stanza, Punk wakes up with a start and looks around nervously.

"While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping. As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door-" The narrrator said.

"Tis some visitor," Punk said.

"I muttered," The narrator said.

"Tapping at my chamber door—only this and never more," Punk said.

"Are we scared yet?" Miz asked.

Punk returns to sleep.

"Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December; And each seperate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor. Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow from my books surcease of sorrow-" The narrator said.

Punk wakes up and walks to a tall portrait of Lenore (Hannah), her hair hair going up so far that it requires a second panel.

"sorry for the lost Lenore-" The narrator said.

"Oh, Lenore..." Punk said.

"For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore—Nameless here for evermore," The narrator said.

A rustle is heard outside. Punk screams and hides behind the chair.

"And the silken, sad, uncertain rustling of each purple curtain thrilled me – filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before; So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating," The narrator said.

Punk hides under the chair.

"This some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door – this it is and nothing more," Punk said.

"Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer," The narrator said.

"Sir," Punk said.

"said I," The narrator said.

"or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore; but the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping, and so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door, that I scarce was sure I heard you," Punk said.

"here I opened wide the door -" The narrator said.

Punk throws open the door and covers his eyes.

"This better be good," Miz said impatiently.

Punk peeks through his fingers.

"Darkness there and nothing more," The narrator said.

"Huh?" Punk asked.

Sitting outside the treehouse is Punk, clearly scared. Miz complains, "You know what would have been scarier than nothing?"

"What?" Haylie asked.

"ANYTHING!" Miz yelled.

"Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning. Soon again I heard a tapping something louder than before," The narrator said.

"Surely," Punk said.

"said I," The narrator said.

"surely that is something at my window lattice; Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore-" Punk said.

Punk opens the window.

"Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter. In there stepped a stately Raven of the saintly days of yore," The narrator said.

The raven bears a striking resemblance to Miz.

"Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he; But with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door – Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door – Perched, and sat, and nothing more," The narrator said.

Punk chuckles.

.Though thy creast be shorn and shaven, thou," Punk said.

"I said," The narrator said.

"art sure no craven ghastly grim and ancient Raven from the Nightly shore—Tell me what the lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!" Punk said.

"Quoth the Raven," The narrator said.

"Eat my shorts!" Miz (posing as the Raven) said.

Haylie tells Miz that the Raven says _Nevermore _and nothing else. Miz reluctantly gives in.

An odour wanders past, and Punk catches a wiff of it.

.Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed be some unseen censer," The narrator said.

The 'unseen' censer whaps Punk upside the head.

"D'oh!" Punk said.

"Swung by Seraphim whose foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor," The narrator said.

The seraphim in question are an angelic Haylie and Maryse.

"Wretch," Punk said.

"I cried," The narrator said.

"thy God hath lent thee- by these angels he hath sent thee respite and nepenthe, from thy memories of Lenore," Punk said.

Punk orates before the portrait of Lenore.

"Quaff, of quaff this kind nepenthe and forget this lost Lenore!" Punk cried out.

"Quoth the Raven," The narrator said.

"Nevermore," Miz said.

"D'oh!" Punk cries out.

Punk is really angry now.

"Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!" Punk cries out.

"I shrieked," The narrator said.

"Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore! Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul has spoken! Leave my loneliness unbroken! - quit the bust above my door! Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!" Punk shrieked.

"Quoth the Raven," The narrator said.

"Nevermore," Miz said.

Punk was trying to stay calm, and said, "Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!"

"Quoth the Raven," The narrator said.

"Nevermore," Miz said.

"Why you little...!" Punk yelled.

"Uh-oh!" Miz said.

Punk lunges for the Raven, who flits off. Punk chases the bird across and around the room, but it remains barely out of reach.

"Come back here, you little Raven!" Punk yelled.

Punk's chase makes a mess of his chamber.

"D'ah, grf, son-of-a, d'oh!" Punk yelled.

Punk throws a potted plant at the Raven, who dodges the projectile. In true fanfiction style, the plant hits Punk on the head. Tiny Ravens dance around Punk's head, chanting, "Nevermore, Nevermore, Nevermore..."

The chase continues. The Raven plucks books from the shelf and drops them. The Raven has returned to its place atop the bust of Pallas. Below lies the carnage it has wrought upon the room.

"And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting on the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door; And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming, and the lamp-light o'er him screaming throws his shadow on the floor; And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor shall be lifted—nevermore!" The narrator said.

The Raven chuckles evilly.

The scene fades back to the treehouse.

"Haylie, that wasn't scary. Not even for a poem," Miz commented.

"We,, it was written in 1845. Maybe people were easier to scare back then," Lisa said.

"Oh yeah. Like when you look at _Friday the Thirteenth: Part 1. _Pretty tame by today's standards," Miz said.

Hannah calls the kids to bed, and Miz brags that he won't have any trouble falling asleep tonight. As the kids descend, we see Punk sitting outside the treehouse, shivering.

Maryse, Haylie and Miz all sleep soundly in their respective rooms. Punk begs Hannah not to turn off the light, with no success. Through the window, he sees the Miz/Raven, which chuckles before flying away.

"Oh, I hate Halloween," Punk commented.


	4. The Monkey's Paw

In the living room, Punk watches TV.

"...and to conclude this Halloween newscast on a scary note...Remember, the Presidential primaries are only a few months away," News reporter Sarah Padilla said then chuckles.

Cody and Ted ring the bell. "Trick or treat, man." They aren't costumed, but threaten to egg the house if Punk doesn't pay up. Punk hands them candy, but they egg the house anyways.

Hannah and the kids return from trick-or-treating. Miz is a hooded executioner, Maryse is a witch, Haylie is a totem pole (in honour of the noble native Americans of the Pacific Northwest), and Hannah the Bride of Frankenstein (what else could she possibly be?). Hannah tells the kids they can have one piece of candy before bed, but before she finishes her sentence, everybody (including Punk and Maryse) has begun gorging themselves on candy.

"If you eat too much, you'll have nightmares," Hannah said.

With his mouth full of candy, Miz said in a sarcastic way, "Oh yeah, everybody in the family is going to have bad nightmares tonight, ha!"

With more sarcasm, Haylie said, "Oh yeah, three bad nightmares,"

With even more sarcasm, Punk said, "I'd like to see that! Heh heh heh!"

Haylie eats a candy bar in bed, then turns off the light, with her bedcovers are still strewn with candy wrappers.

_**The Monkey's Paw**_

_The place: Marrakesh, Morocco._

"What a dump! Why would Princess Alicia live in a place like this?" Punk asked.

Annoyed, Haylie said, "Dad, that's Monaco,"

They watch a contortionist do this thing. "I can do that, but I don't want to," At a market, Punk inquires after a monkey's paw, which the vendor claims will grant wishes to its owner.

"Sir, I must strongly advice you: Do not purchase this. Behind every wish lurks grave misfortune, I, myself, was once president of Algeria," The vendor said.

"Come on, pal. I don't want to hear your life story. Paw me!" Punk said.

Hannah is not pleased by Punk's purchase.

"Ew, Punk, where did you get that ugly thing?" Hannah asked.

"Why, at that little shop right over...there?" Punk asked, pointing to where the shop was, but all that's left is a gust of wind. Punk gasps. "Oh, no, wait, it was over there," Punk said, pointing to where the shop really was.

"You'll be sorry!" The vendor warns.

Boarding the plane, Punk is caught by customs. He is fined $2. At home, the paw sits on the coffee table. Miz wants to wish for X-Ray specs that really work. Haylie would rather wish for peace on earth. While they're arguing, Maryse grabs the paw and makes her wish. A limo pulls up outside, and Punk is pleased. "Good baby!" He said. The driver brings Maryse a shiny new pacifier, then speeds off. "D'oh!" Punk said.

Miz decides he's waited long enough and wishes for the Brooks to be rich and famous. "Now, you're talking!" Punk said, agreeing with Miz. Immediately, they are showered with money. Punk takes the family to the fanciest resturant in town, the Gilded Truffle. The maitre d' shows them to their table...

"Punk, maybe fame and fortune aren't as bad as they say," Hannah said.

"If I hear one more thing about the Brooks, I swear, I'm going to scream," One woman said.

"At first they were cute and funny, but now they are just annoying," Another woman said.

The sentiment is echoed around town as the Brooks becomes heavily merchandised. In the living room...

"Come to think of it, the guy that sold me this thing did say the wishes would bring grave misfortune. I thought he was just being colourful," Punk said.

Haylie takes the paw and said, "I wish for world peace," The second finger on the paw closes.

"Haylie, that was very selfish of you!" Punk yelled.

_At the United Nations..._

"Eh, sorry about the Falkhands, old boy," The British ambassador said.

"Oh forget it. We kind of knew they were yours," The Argetine ambassador said.

Weapons are destroyed the world over, etc. In space, two aliens laugh diabolically for quite a long time. They land in Chicago...

"People of Earth! We come to you in the spirit of hostility and menace!" The two aliens said together.

The Mayor of Chicago tries to reason with them, but is merely bonked on the head with a club, while the other alien wields a slingshot.

"Your superior intellect is no match for our puny weapons!" One of the aliens said.

"They're conking us with a club!" One man yelled.

"Wish we'd saved an A-bomb or two," Another man said.

The townsfolk blame it on the Brooks.

Back in the living room, Punk decides to wish for something completely harmless.

"I'll make a wish that can't backfire. I wish for a turkey sandwich, on rye bread, with lettuce and mustard, and, I don't want any zombie turkeys. I don't want to turn into a turkey myself, and I don't want any other weird suprises. You got it?" Punk asked.

The monkey's paw closes its finger in understanding. A turkey sandwich materializes. Punk takes it. "Hey!" Punk said and digs in."Not bad. Nice, hot mustard. Good bread. They turkey's a little dry," Punk said, than reality hit him. "The turkey's a little dry!" Punk cried out. .Oh, foe, the cursed teeth!" He added. "What demon from the depths of hell created thee!" He added.

Punk tosses the paw into the trash, where Cole inquirers after it. Punk decides to let Cole have it, in both senses of the phrase.

"Okily dokily!" Cole said.

Cole sees Cody being chased by an alien. So Cole wishes that the aliens would be gone. Cody chases the alien with a board with a nail in it. The aliens flee.

"It seems the earthlings won," Jack said.

"Did they? That board with a nail in it may have defeated us. But the humans won't stop there. They'll make bigger boards with bigger nails, and soon, they will make a board with a nail so big, it will destroy them all!" Dolph said. Both of the aliens laugh evilly for quite some time.

The townfolk carries Cole on their shoulders. He goes into his house, which transforms into a majestic castle, dwarfing the Brooks' residence. "I wish I had a monkey's paw," Punk grumbled.


	5. The Miz Zone

Haylie wakes Miz and asks if she could sleep in his bed. She pays him with a candy necklace, which Miz ingests in five seconds. "Climb aboard," He said. Miz drifts off to dream land...

_**The Miz Zone**_

"_Presented for your consideration: Chicago. An average city, with a not-so-average-monster."_

Townsfolk wander around with nervous smiles, saying, "Happy, Happy!"

"_The people of Chicago have to make sure they think happy thoughts and say happy things. Because this particular monster can read minds, and if displeased, can turn people into grotesque walking terrors,"_

Alex grumbles, "Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. Boy, I'm getting mighty sick of this," His body promptly tuns into that of a dog.

"_and did I mention that the monster is a ten year old boy?" _It zooms in on Miz. "_Quite a twist, huh? Bet you didn't see that one coming,"_

Miz comes down to breakfast, where the family spit out their mouthfuls and force smiles all around. Even Maryse smiles through her pacifier. They're all sickeningly (and nervously) nice to Miz.

Miz sees Alana and says, "Every day, same old cat. I'll make it more interesting," He furrows his brow and turns the cat into a multi-coloured fire-breathing whatever.

Alana meows and fire breath singes the breakfast table. The cereal box is on fire.

"Ah, there. That's better," Miz said.

"Much better. Oh, good! The curtains are on fire!" Hannah said 'happily'.

With a nervous tone in his voice, Punk said, "It's good that you made that...awful thing. Miz. It's real good,"

Hannah hoses down the fire with the fire extinguisher.

Punk said to Hannah, "He gets it from your side of the family, you know. No monsters on _my _side,"

Miz gets on the school bus and decides he's going to drive it. The bus careens down the road with Miz at the wheel, as the kids on the bus screams in panic. Josh is on the floor manning the pedals. "Quit riding the brake, Josh. Give is some gas man!" Miz said. The bus whizzes past the two cops, who say, "Hiya, Miz!"

At school, we see an overturned school bus 'parked' in front. Inside...

"Well, class the history of our country has been changed again, to correspond with Miz's answers on yesterday's test," Ms. Kelly said as groans from the class was heard. "America was now discovered in 1942 by... 'Some Guy', and our country isn't called America anymore. It's Bonerland," She said.

Principal Show sings over the P.A. For Miz. Miz meanwhile sits in his throne, attended to by the twins. He calls for the phone.

Cody answers the phone and says, "Cody's Tavern...Hold on. I'll check. Uh, hey, everybody! I'm a stupid moron with an ugly face and big butt and my butt smells and I like to kiss my own butt,"

Everyone laughs.

"Ho ho, that's a good one," Randy said.

"Wait a minute..." Cody said as he picks up the reciever.

Miz hangs up and laughs.

Ms. Kelly was holding the phone and forces a laugh.

Pincipal Show continues his singing and dancing. "I love school," Miz notes.

At home, the transformed Alana meows, singeing Santino who was lying nearby.

Punk is watching the football game, and a field goal attempt is in progress. Miz wants to watch Kyle. When Punk refuses, Miz furrows his brow, and poof! Punk disappears.

"The kick is up! It's looking good! The ball is turning into some head of a guy!" A football announcer said as Punk sails through the air. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Punk yelled and collides with the goal post. "and it's no good! And you know what we say everytime something strange happens! It's good that Miz did that! It's _very _good!" The football announcer said.

Kyle laughs sickly and said, "Well, we're still on. Three hundred and forty-six consecutive hours, and all because of one little boy who...who WON'T LET ME STOP! Anyways, now let's go over and see if Sideshow Damien has any more of those legal over-the-counter wake up drugs of his!" He added.

Punk arrives home, his head bandaged. He grabs a chair and is about to bash Miz's head in, when he suddenly turns into a jack in the box. Hannah comes in, and Miz says, "Haylie did it," Hannah said, "That's it! You're coming with me!" Hannah puts on a big smile and added, "Please?" Miz is taken to see Dr. Christian, who suggests that Miz just needs to get more attention from his father. So Punk (who is still a jack in the box) takes Miz to the ballgame, goes fishing with him, watches him shoot a BB gun, and takes him on a roller coaster ride. Punk then tries to tuck Miz in (though it's hard since Punk is a jack in the box). Miz appreciates the past few days and wishes there were some way he could repay Punk. Punk asks for his body back and Miz returns it. "I love you, Dad," Miz said. Punk responds, "I love you, son,"

Miz wakes up from his nightmare, screaming.


End file.
